dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Egg in the Sky
The expected return of Doctor Eggman happens! The EFF aren't surprised, as he has been working on rebuilding his base elsewhere since forever. His base is in space, of course. When Sonic finds out he's holding one of Dogkid's old friends and two characters from Mobius, he reports it fast to Dogkid! Who's the two characters from Mobius, and which of Dogkid's old friends is it? You'll have to find out in this all new EFF Agents episode! Story The episode starts out with Eggman in the death egg, floating high above the world of Condilion. He brags about his plan to his robots, while laughing at the 3 caught heroes. After his bragging, the episode goes to the EFF HQ, showing some of the agents talking about Eggman in meeting room B. "Guys!" Sonic says, calming the loud conversations. "The doctor has got two Mobius characters and one of Dogkid's old friends captive!" "How do you know all this?" Cream said, not buying it. "Look.." Sonic said, showing the agents a hologram of the doctor with Dogkid's old friend and the two Mobians in the background in some sort of tubes, the same ones when they found Tails in Eggman's old base. Dogkid instantly jumps out of her chair and gathers some of the agents to go get her friend and the Mobians. The agents were Sonic, Knuckles, Jet Pack Guy, Tamama, Kururu, and Twilight Sparkle. The six agents spend a long time looking for the death egg. Finally, they find it in the sky. They fly up to it, then be stealthy, so the robot guards don't see or hear them. They sneaked into the control room, shut most of the lights off, for a good camouflage. It causes Dr. Eggman to become aware that the EFF is sneaking in! He instantly goes to the room where the two mobians and Dogkid's friend are. He can't see a thing, making him not see Tamama's rage blast coming. It blast opens the 2 mobian's tubes, and Dogkid's friend's tube. Sonic instantly recognizes the mobians as Silver and Blaze, the two mobians from the future. "Silver! Blaze!" Sonic shouts out, as Knuckles and Twilight Sparkle fight off Eggman and his robots. "We must get out of here!" Jet Pack Guy grabs Dogkid's friend, her being unconscious. The agents don't know it, but the friend of Dogkid's is Thrasheart, a cat from Riverclan. The agents escape back to Kialon island, placing the three injured hostages in the Kialon western hospital. Dogkid raced to the hospital, to see her cat friend. She hugged her, asking her questions. "How did you get here? How did Eggman find you? Did you find a wormhole?" Dogkid asked. "A wormhole lead me here," Thrasheart started. "While huntin' for my clan. Eggman captured me, probably using technology to find out I was your friend." "These mobians are my old friends." Sonic told Dogkid. "Silver and Blaze. From the future." "I remember you two." Dogkid said, glancing at the mobians. "You two from my Mobius journey!" "We came here to find out why Sonic had gone here, leaving Mobius in our hands." Silver said, groaning. "The doctor did something to me, so my telekinesis powers don't work." "He did something to me too." Blaze said, trying to flick fire. "Maybe a certain fox can find the source?" She was referring to Tails, of course. "Let's take you three to the EFF HQ." Tamama suddenly said. "The doctors say you don't have any major injuries; just a scratch here and there." "Let's get going." Twilight said. The agents, Silver, Blaze, and Thrasheart went to the HQ. They entered Tails' lab, to find Tails. He listens to the agents' request, then gets to work. "Found the source!" Tails says after a while. "The doctor used disablers to get rid of your powers. Here, let me explain. He put a vaccine in you guys." Silver and Blaze exchanged worried looks. "Is it even possible to get rid of a vaccine once it's in?" Silver asked. "Well, yeah. They don't call me smart for nuthin'." Tails said, sorta bragging. He inserted sparkling blue goo into the two. Soon enough, they had their powers back! "Thanks, Tails." Blaze said. "I would never had been able to use my fire powers again without your help." Thrasheart, Silver, and Blaze decided to join the EFF. To welcome them into the EFF, they got to choose what would be served for dinner! The next morning, they'd start their training to become professional EFF agents. THE END Category:Season 2 episodes